Devices for the protection of non-occupants of a vehicle in the case of an impact are already sufficiently known. For this, a so-called engine compartment airbag is arranged in an engine compartment of the vehicle, in order to create a buffer zone for the non-occupant on the impact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,027 describes an engine bonnet or hood of a vehicle, which is connected with the body of the vehicle via a two-part lever arm. In the closed state, the two-part lever arm is folded. An engine compartment airbag is arranged such that, on expanding, it extends the lever arm and thereby raises the engine bonnet.